Beautiful
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: "Nadie le había llamado de esa forma antes… Chulanont debía estar loco". PhichitxSeung. 100% YAOI.


_**Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice es dirigido y escrito por Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo, producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA y coreografiado por Kenji Miyamoto._

 _ **Advertencias:** Personajes OC, Ideas simples y mal escritas (?)._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** ¡Hola a todos! ¡Nuevamente Aishiteru-sama al habla! Me alegra volver por esta sección, y sobre todo, con esta pareja. No sé, me parece que tiene mucho potencial, que es tiernísima y divertida, así que le daré mucho amor con mis ideas cursis y simples~._

 _Esto no es nada del otro mundo, solo algo que se me ocurrió de momento. Me divertí escribiéndolo, así que mi único deseo es que ustedes también se entretengan por un rato._

 _Sin más que decir, me despido._

 _Owari~_

* * *

 _ **"Beautiful"**_

* * *

 _Hermoso._

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que miraba la pared, con la mente en blanco y la respiración apenas perceptible. Si no estuviera confundido con sus propios pensamientos, apostaría que estaba dormido.

 _Nadie le había llamado de esa forma antes._

Por un momento rodó la mirada a la derecha, observando la puerta de madera con acabados grises y pequeños vitrales de tono lavanda; después a la izquierda, donde un gran ventanal dejaba ver los grandes edificios de Seúl. Entonces regresaba al punto inicial, en que se observaban las fotografías de una campaña de perfumes de la temporada.

Los modelos eran hombres y mujeres, todos preciosos e inmaculados; cada uno contaba con facciones finas, cabello perfecto, con sonrisas de quien reflejaba la felicidad por usar la estúpida fragancia de primavera.

 _¿Cómo fue capaz de llamarle de aquel modo cuando, claramente, otras personas sí lo eran?_

Suspiró largamente, aunque sin percatarse de que sonreía un poco.

Chulanont debía estar loco…

 _"—_ _¿Nos tomamos una foto juntos? —_ _estaba tan emocionado que habría sido una crueldad rechazarlo —_ _¡Se verá increíble, estoy seguro!_

 _—_ _… está bien —_ _dijo derrotado, y aunque el tailandés podría pasar por un chico descuidado, en realidad atendía los detalles y se abstuvo de pasarle el brazo por la espalda. Agradeció aquello, no le gustaba el contacto físico innecesario._

 _—_ _Entonces, estará lista en unos momentos —_ _acomodó el celular, enfocó de manera adecuada y ambos vieron por la pantalla el resultado previo —_ _¡Aquí vamos!"_

Nunca fue un hombre especialmente atractivo, pero era lo último que le interesaba cuando luchaba por cumplir metas ambiciosas y grandiosas. Ya lo había dicho en diversas entrevistas: no afectaba en su desempeño la opinión de los demás, por tanto, poco significaba para él no vestir de acuerdo a la moda o poseer un atractivo físico poco sobresaliente de acuerdo a los cánones de su país.

Sin embargo, su entrenadora llegó un día con los resultados de encuestas de popularidad.

Lo consideraban un gran patinador que sería _aún mejor_ si fuese más atractivo…

 _"Escuchó un click bastante sonoro, una risa de su compañero; alcanzaron a observar la primera imagen que se guardó en la memoria automáticamente, aunque Chulanont no perdió tiempo para acercar el aparato y comprobar que todo estaba en orden._

 _Con curiosidad observó su semblante, sorprendiéndose de lo… radiante que podía ser. De verdad existían personas que eran así de felices, sencillas, sin más preocupación que tomar fotografías para sus redes sociales."_

De nuevo gruñó entre dientes.

¿De verdad lo habían visto patinar? ¿No alcanzaban comprender que la belleza que buscaba trasmitir no era física? ¡¿Qué demonios estaban pensando?! ¡Ser más atractivo no ayudaría a mejorar las puntuaciones!

Expresó su opinión, más su entrenadora lo invitó a que fuesen a ver al mánager de la asociación de patinaje. Sabía que perdía el tiempo pero no hubo manera de evitarlo.

Y entonces estuvo escuchando durante un par de horas las ventajas que traería a su carrera que se… sometiera a un procedimiento de mejoramiento.

Querían que se hiciera cirugía plástica.

 _"—_ _Mira —_ _le acercó el teléfono para que también observara —_ _Salió perfecta._

 _En la fotografía, el tailandés sonreía con… el brillo de mil soles. Podría dejar ciego a cualquiera, y al mismo tiempo, era algo sumamente agradable de ver._

 _En cambio él…_

 _…_

 _No le interesaba la opinión de la gente, pero a veces era imposible ser totalmente indiferente._

 _Al lado de Chulanont, lucía como alguien amargado, demasiado serio, incluso podría aterrorizar a un niño pequeño y hacerlo llorar._

 _No era culpa del otro, pero juntos las diferencias crecían y era claro quién era más agradable, accesible, carismático…_

 _Eran demasiado diferentes"_

La sugerencia le ofendió enormemente, aunque no pudo mantenerse así cuando lo dejaron leer los comentarios de las entrevistas.

'Todo el tiempo luce enojado, ¿odia al público?'

'No parece un sujeto agradable, su actitud le quita lo bueno que tiene'

'Es buen patinador, pero si fuera más guapo, llamaría más la atención'

'Si fuese más atractivo no me importaría su amargura'

'El problema son sus cejas, ojala se las arregle para que desaparezca su ceño fruncido'

'Tiene demasiado ancha la frente, ¿no puede reducírsela?'

'Un poco de cirugía haría maravillas con él'

…

¿De verdad pensaban eso? ¿No era suficiente tratar de ser un mejor patinador?

No hubiera querido demostrarlo, pero le afectó saber aquello y tuvo que contemplarlo con seriedad.

La belleza en Corea del Sur se expresaba mayormente en la apariencia física. De ello dependían las oportunidades, los contactos, el apoyo de los patrocinadores, y como un atleta finalmente, tenía que velar por su trabajo.

Su entrenadora y el mánager solicitaron la opinión de un discreto pero hábil cirujano plástico.

Querían volverlo hermoso porque no lo era en su estado actual…

No lo era en ningún sentido.

 _Pero…_

 _"—_ _Lo… lamento —_ _se disculpó en voz baja evitando mirar la fotografía —_ _No salió bien._

 _—_ _¿Pero qué dices? Es perfecta~_

 _—_ _Por supuesto que no, tan solo mírame… —_ _no hubiese querido lucir así pero fue inevitable._

 _—_ _Bueno, si no te gustó podemos hacer otra._

 _—_ _No tiene caso, la arruinaría de nuevo —_ _suspiró un poco —_ _Sé que tu intención es buena, pero ninguna cámara me haría lucir bien._

 _Sin embargo, interrumpió su pesimismo al escuchar una sencilla y alegre risa._

 _No era la primera vez que Chulanont reía frente a él, aunque por alguna razón, se escuchaba diferente esta ocasión._

 _No era de burla, mucho menos de compasión o de lástima._

 _¿Dijo algo gracioso?_

 _—_ _L-Lo siento, es que dices cosas muy extrañas —_ _miró de nuevo la fotografía y le pareció que sonreía con más… madurez —_ _Cuando digo que salió perfecta, es porque muestra tal como eres._

 _¿Un amargado antisocial con problemas de autoestima?_

 _—_ _Así eres tú, serio, elegante, no demuestras algo que no sientes, no dejas que te afecte la multitud ni la presión…_

 _¿Alguien pensaba así de él?_

 _—_ _Además, el color de tu piel, de tus ojos, la forma de tu cabello y tu postura…_

 _¿Qué estaba diciendo?_

 _—_ _Para mí, simplemente eres hermoso."_

…

Se permitió sonreír más abiertamente, seguro de que nadie lo vería en aquella sala.

Resultaba irónico que la persona más carismática que conocía, reconociera lo que millones de personas no.

Sacó su celular y accedió a _instragram_ , revisando de nuevo la publicación en la que estaba etiquetado.

Ahí estaba la foto de **Phichit+chu** más la frase " _Preparados para todo"_ que acompañaba la imagen.

Ese chico debía estar loco…

…

Y quizá también él, porque en cuanto su entrenadora, el mánager y el cirujano entraron por la puerta, no les dio la oportunidad de hablar. Se levantó, dejó en claro que no se sometería a ningún procedimiento, y que todos los encuestados podían irse al demonio.

Él era hermoso como era, por su patinaje, por su actitud, por todas las cosas que lo hacían ser él y nadie más.

No necesitaba que el mundo entero comprendiera su belleza, pero si al menos uno lo hacía, entonces su trabajo habría valido la pena.

Y resultaba irónico que Pichit fuese esa persona… y también, muy alentador.

 _Quizá no solo se trató de su opinión…_

 _Tal vez tenía que ver con aquel extraño sentimiento que le carcomió el pecho gracias a ese chico, por aquellas palabras que nadie le había dicho antes._

De nuevo accedió a su teléfono y comentó la imagen. Nada extraordinario, nada tedioso, solo algunas palabras que abrían una nueva posibilidad.

'— Debemos intentarlo de nuevo.'

Era sorprendente. Él, un patinador por demás antisocial y serio, enviando la indirecta de encontrarse de nuevo con el chico más carismático y brillante que hubiese conocido.

Algo revoloteó en su estómago cuando recibió una respuesta inmediata.

'— ¡Por supuesto! La próxima vez que nos veamos, haremos una sesión completa de fotografía, ¡prepárate!'

Porque él fue el primero en decírselo.

'— Supongo que no hay remedio.'

 _Hermoso._


End file.
